


i want to fall in love with the stars in your eyes

by esmeeeeme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagine your OTP, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, this is too fluffy for me to handle and im the one who wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeeeeme/pseuds/esmeeeeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP is on a stargazing date. Person A and Person B of your OTP are lying on a grassy field and looking up at the sky. Person A of your OTP stares at the constellations and remarks, “Wow, I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life.” Person B looks at Person A and comments, “Neither have I.”</p><p>Or the one where Person A is Finn, Person B is Poe and BB8 is the biggest PoeFinn shipper in the entire galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to fall in love with the stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, I watched Star Wars, guess who's shipping trash? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Poe and Finn are so cute. Title is from Tonight You're Perfect by New Politics. A huge thank you to Big_Boss84 who helped keep me motivated while writing this. Muah, thank you! I do not own these nerds, enjoy!

Poe wasn't shy about his bisexuality. He knew he liked men and women. But relationships weren't something he was currently focused on. He just...didn't find the right one. And well, when you're with the Resistance and _loving_ the fact that you're a _pilot,_ love was the last thing on his mind.

He had all he could ask for. He had his friends, his X Wing, BB-8, the Resistance, his squadron. He was living a damn good life with fighting for the right cause and being the most _badass_ pilot there is in the damn _galaxy._

Okay, maybe that was exaggerated but _still._

But it didn't make him cocky, god no. Flying was what felt most natural to him. It was like a swimmer meeting the water, like a Jedi with a lightsaber. It was _natural._

And well, he could do without the whole being in constant danger, but you gotta do what you gotta do to achieve the right thing.

It is what it is.

Which brought them to now.

The mess hall, dinnertime. Poe had been working on fixing the X Wing in the garage for a good four hours with no breaks. It was enough to leave him satisfied at least for the day. He would have gone further during the evening, but the only reason he had to call it for the day was because BB-8 dragged him away, literally.

The droid used his retractable arms to _pull_ Poe out from the scooter he was laying on to fix the engine. It was quite the sight seeing a small droid just rolling around with a scooter attached behind him with the best pilot in the Resistance exclaiming for him to quit it.

Finn was eating dinner, a bowl of stew. Poe was already done with his.

"Have you ever taken the time to sit back and see the stars?" Poe asked.

"Can't say I have," Finn said. Often Poe had to remind himself that being a stormtrooper didn't allow for that kind of luxury to sit back and enjoy moments like that. He mentally gave himself a kick for not remembering.

But Finn, the forgiving soul that he is, didn't press on it or bother to correct him. He just continued eating.

"Neither have I. Well, you know, I have resistance business to take care of." _Of course he knows, he's also_ _ **in**_ _the Resistance._ "So does everyone. But...sometimes, it's just so nice to sit back and look at the stars."

Poe felt himself fidget with the strings of his hoodie. He could feel his face flushing, thankful that the redness in his cheeks could be blamed by the heat from fixing the X Wing not too long ago.

He calmed himself down to not fidget anymore and buried his hands in his pocket. "Finn…" Poe felt a slight stammer in his voice, internally flinching. God, why was he so _flustered_ _?_

"Would you mind watching the stars with tonight me? Just the two of us?"

Poe felt his heart leap when Finn smiled and said, "I would love to."

* * *

Poe took a short shower and once night fell, he put on his game face and took a deep breath.

"Okay, you can do this, Poe. It's just stargazing with Finn. Because that's a normal thing to do. It's just stargazing. You're gonna look at the stars, it's just stargazing, it's just-"

All further thoughts were cut off as BB-8 whirred at Poe.

"Quit panicking and go!" the round droid beeped.

"Don't tell me how to live my life!" Poe exclaimed.

BB-8 rolled over to Poe's feet and began bumping unnecessarily against his ankle, pushing him to move.

"I'm going to tell Tech to format you to a trash compactor," Poe faux threatened, but had no kinds of intentions behind the words.

_"You wouldn't dare."_

"I'm kidding, of course I wouldn't."

Poe kneeled down to his droid and fixed the slightly bent antenna.

"Sorry. I'm just…."

"Nervous."

"Yeah. Very. I really really like him and I don't want to mess any of this up."

"You won't! I have faith in you!"

"Thanks BB-8," Poe said. He saw the droid start heading out the open door. "Wait, don't you DARE tell Rey. Or anyone!"

"Don't have to! Everyone can tell!"

BB-8 whirred away down the hallway, beeping excitedly.

Feeling the upcoming embarrassment, Poe winched at his slightly wounded pride as he chased after the droid.

And to his damn luck, Finn himself was walking down the hallway.

"Poe loves you a lot!" the droid beeped and oh thank all the gods that there were in this universe because Finn did not understand a single beep.

"What?" Finn asked, confused.

"BB-8 said that he's in a rush to go back home and he didn't see you," Poe said quickly.

"Treat him right! Treat him right! Treat Poe right!" BB-8 beeped aggressively. "Treat him right or there will be CONSEQUENCES."

"What is he saying?"

"He's making fun of my outfit."

_"DON'T TRANSLATE FOR ME."_

"He sounds angry."

"I didn't let him choose it."

"He picks them out?"

"He wishes. His taste is tacky."

An angry array of beeps followed BB-8 as he went into Poe's bedroom.

Poe sighed. "Just ignore him."

* * *

After the fight with Kylo Ren, the jacket had been badly damaged from the back. But, thankfully, Poe got it fixed. Some long discolored patches covered the scratch. Poe thought that Finn would no longer want it anymore, but instead, he smiled and thanked him for taking care of the jacket and put it right back on.

Surely enough, the sky was clear and _wow_.

Thousands upon thousands of stars.

Poe never gave it much thought before, but now...Wow. Thousands of galaxies and stars right above his head. When the nights were clear, he could see all of them.

The moon cast a cool, faint glow, with multi colored distant stars dusting across the sky, with the shadows on the ground leaving a faint blue hue.

"I have never seen something so beautiful," Finn said, his brown eyes filled with wonder as he looked up at the night sky. Poe could feel the flutter in his stomach as he looked at Finn, the beautiful, smiling Finn.

"Neither have I," he said, not looking away at Finn.

It's just...What else could he say

He had a _crush._

No, it wasn't that. It was so much more. It wasn't an attraction where it was the appreciation for the beauty. It wasn't just that. It was being mesmerized, being fascinated, feeling _whole_ with someone.

Oh god.

This was _love._

The thing about Finn was that...well, what else was there to it

Here was a man that was brainwashed since infancy to be dehumanized and used as a weapon….Who smiled at BB-8 and treated them kindly like he were to a person. Who didn't refuse to help a stranger escape from being imprisoned by the first order. Who rebelled and signed to be on the side of the good after seeing how unfair and terrible the First Order really was.

Finn saw the best in everyone, including himself. He was growing, he was smiling, and it was too beautiful for words.

Finn was too beautiful for words.

The stars and the galaxies were beautiful, of course. But nothing would compare to the beauty that was Finn.

"Finn…." Poe began.

Damn it. It has been four months. Four months of touches, of laughs, of smiles, of stupid butterflies that would not _fuck_ off.

"I...I really like you."

"I like you too."

"No, but...I like _like_ you."

_You're Poe Dameron. You have survived the First Order. If you can survive Kylo Ren and his mental game bullshit, you can just say the damn words._

"I love you."

Finn smiled.

"I know."

Poe felt his heart freeze.

"Wait wha-how in the-HOW?!"

"Rey taught me droid speak."

 _Oh god, oh god, he knows everything BB said, oh god, oh god, this is so not good, abort, abort, abort, ab_ -

But instead of the panic, all Poe managed to choke out was "Oh. Oh okay."

"Poe…" Finn reached between the small space to touch Poe's chin. "I love you too."

Finn then leaned in to close the gap and brushed his lips against the pilot gently, before pressing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

That's all it took for Poe to begin reacting and start kissing back. His heartbeat grew louder against his chest and let his eyes fall shut as his hands rested on the back of Finn's neck. The anxiety turned into excitement, into warmth, into feeling absolutely content.

This wasn't at _all_ how Poe Dameron imagined his day would go, but with a dark sky covered in thousands of shimmering stars above him and the man he loved pressing kisses to his jaw, he had no complaints. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ no regrets. 
> 
> Comments fuel my heart! Thank you for reading!


End file.
